1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an active matrix display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the active matrix display device, a plurality of pixels are arranged in matrix. Each of the pixels displays a specific color in response to an image signal, which allows the whole display device to display a desired image.
In each of the pixels, a transistor for rewriting the image signal is provided. A gate of the transistor is connected to a scan line. The potential of the scan line is controlled to control switching of the transistor. Note that the scan line is connected to the gates of the transistors included in the plurality of pixels arranged in a specific row. That is, in the active matrix display device, rewriting of the image signal is performed for each specific row.
In the active matrix display device, the number of scan lines is the same as the number of rows of the plurality of pixels arranged in matrix. Scan line driver circuits that control the potentials of the scan lines are provided in the active matrix display device. The scan line driver circuits can be collectively provided on one side of the plurality of pixels arranged in matrix; alternatively, the scan line driver circuits can be separately provided (a first scan line driver circuit and a second scan line driver circuit can be provided) on the both sides thereof (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).